


Lay It All On Me

by KawaiiKozume



Series: Viva La Vida(IronQrow Week 2021) [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Holidays, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Lights Festival, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: Qrow finds himself back in Atlas, finally.Day 5: Vacations/Home For The Holidays
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Viva La Vida(IronQrow Week 2021) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103249
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Lay It All On Me

**Author's Note:**

> The Lights Day and Festival is @JamesBranwen 's idea and it's just, adorable really.

Being arrested, thrown in a transport vehicle, and stripped of his weapon was not the way Qrow wanted to enter Atlas. He wished he could have transformed and flew up there alone to scout out the area, but as fate would have it, that was not the case. Fate continued to throw him loops when instead of taking them to jail, they went straight to Atlas Academy. It had been years since the Fall of Beacon, and Qrow still wasn’t ready to face James. He wanted to see him, of course he wanted to see him, but he wasn’t ready to address what happened the last time he was in this office.

Much to his displeasure, James looked as bad as he feared. The man was exhausted and guarded. Their small discussion led to revelations that he was unprepared for, and all Qrow could do was stand there, offering silent support.

“I need to think about where to go from here.” James said quietly to the gathered group of children in front of him. “Thank you, for trusting me with this information.”

Qrow checked on the kids whose emotions ranged from nervous to downright exhausted.

“Jim, how about showing them where they’re staying. It’s...it’s been a rough road.” Qrow advocated for the kids and gave them an out. James nodded, avoided Qrow’s eyes and gestured for Penny to come forward.

“You will be staying in the dorms. Penny can show you where they are.” And then he turned to Clover. “Take the night to process what you’ve heard. We will regroup tomorrow.”

Clover saluted then led his team out of the office, followed by Penny leading the battered and exhausted group of kids.

“Sir?” Winter asked.

“You too, Winter. Take the night.” James told her. Winter hesitated, as if she wanted to argue, but closed her mouth and saluted. Qrow shook his head slightly. James needed someone to tell him it would be okay. Not someone who obeyed direct orders.

“James.” Qrow stated after the door shut behind Winter.

“Qrow, you’re welcome to stay in my apartment in the guest room. Or we could find you a faculty room here at the academy.” James said. He still hadn’t looked at Qrow.

“James.” Qrow said again.

“I’ll make sure to clear the arrest on all your records.”

“James!” Qrow nearly shouts. That got the General’s attention, whose head snapped up and his eyes finally landed on Qrow. They both stayed silent, once again playing the waiting game. They broke at the same time, walking toward the other, Qrow thinks they would have run if the space was more than a few feet. James wrapped his arms around Qrow and Qrow cradled James’ head.

“I was so scared you died.” James whispered. Qrow closes his eyes and presses against James’ head.

“I shouldn’t have left like I did.” Qrow replies.

“I should have said it more, but damn it, Qrow, I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you.” James presses a kiss into the side of Qrow’s head and Qrow wants to cry.

Neither knows how much time actually passed as they stood there, holding each other, basking in the fact that the other is alive and the only place to go from here is up.

“The Lights Festival is in a couple days, right?” Qrow asked. He usually wasn’t one for holidays, especially ones surrounding being with loved ones, but the Lights Festival was James’ favorite and Qrow genuinely liked the history behind it. Finding any way possible back to your loved ones, something about it made Qrow soft for the holiday.

“Is it?” James asked. Qrow pulled back and stared at James. He thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it is. I’ve been trying to keep track of the days.” Qrow explained. James gave a weary smile.

“You know, every year I still released a lantern.” He said, sadly. “I hoped, so hard that you’d come back.”

Qrow pressed his forehead to James’.

“I did too, I made sure of it.” He whispered.

“Gods, Qrow. I can’t believe you’re here.” James said. “This almost feels like a dream. You, the news, our numbers growing...it’s almost unreal.”

“It’s real, I promise.” Qrow rubbed James’ back and for the first time in a long while, he thought about his vision from when he was kidnapped. “I think, no matter what universe, you and I are it for each other.”

James hummed in agreement.

“Lift curfew for Lights Day, Jamie. You and I can set off the first lantern, the entirety of Mantle and Atlas can participate together. It’ll be the first step in uniting the kingdom.” Qrow said. He knew James was still thinking about the information he was just given but Qrow needed to make him take a break. Even something as long as a few hours, otherwise, James was going to work himself into a spiral, if he hadn’t already.

“I don’t know, Qrow. Lifting curfew could be seen as being too lenient.” James said. Qrow stepps back and levelled him with a soft glare.

“Why do you even have a curfew in place, anyways? Is it really helping? Or were you just trying to maintain control?” Qrow accused. James opened his mouth, a spark of anger in his eyes, then closed his mouth and looked away. He was really considering what Qrow asked.

“I think you’re right. I didn’t realize it until now, but I think I was scared and I think that was a way to keep control.” James admitted. “Gods, Qrow, I messed up.”

Qrow rested his hand on James’ face and turned it to him.

“That’s okay, but now it’s time to make it right. We may not be able to do much, but we start with what we can and we start with little steps.” Qrow said. James looked guilty and Qrow could tell he wasn’t going to be easy on himself. That’s fine because Qrow was willing to make sure James knew he was doing the right thing.

“Okay, I’ll lift curfew on Lights Day and it’ll stay lifted.” James inhales deeply, then exhales, as if he were trying to push a panic attack at bay. Qrow stroked his cheek with his thumb and gave a soft smile.

“It’ll be okay, James. I promise.” Qrow said.

“I know.” James replied. “Because you’re home.”

“Because I’m home.”

***

Lights Festival always lived up to its name. Even though it was only a few days prior to the date when James announced celebrations would still occur, Mantle and Atlas had come together in unimaginable ways. As the sun set, Mantle twinkled below with many colors and lights. On Atlas, people light dust-bombs that flew into the air then exploded, raining down tiny crystals of dust in every color. After the last rays of sunlight had faded, Qrow stepped out of a Mantle building, holding a red and silver cylinder with a tray of heat crystals in it. A mix of his and James’ symbol was cut out of the panelling and he knew up above, James held an identical one, waiting to see Qrow’s float by.

“Ready kiddos?” He asks his nieces, who each held their own lanterns, with their own patterns on it. It was their first Lights Festival, and Qrow was inclined to say they enjoyed it. It really was nice to see them relax and enjoy life, if even for a moment.

“Ready!” Ruby chirped. Yang nodded next to her. Qrow lit his fire crystals with a lighter then passed it on to Ruby. He closed his eyes and thought of the future year. It would be hard, they may lose more people, but for now, he had a little bit of hope again. He raised his hand and felt the lantern start to float as the heat gathered to make it rise. He let it go and opened his eyes. Around him, people were releasing different colored lanterns with different cutouts and he watched the sky, waiting to see a second shimmering, silver and red lantern. As his lantern passed Atlas’ border, he saw the twin lantern rise next to his and he smiled. Later, he’d return to Atlas and kiss James senseless, but for now, he watched over his nieces with their friends as they ate with and talked to Mantle civilians. He wasn’t worried because he meant what he said: no matter what universe, what era, he and James were it for each other. He was certain of that.


End file.
